Driver's licenses are widely used as proof of identity. With the increase in identity theft, there is a need to enhance the reliability of driver's licenses as an identity proof.
Various arrangements for enhancing the reliability of driver's licenses are detailed in the priority applications, and recounted below.
A further way of enhancing the reliability of driver's licenses is to provide a driver with periodic reports of the contexts in which his/her license was presented as a form of ID. Upon receiving a report of unfamiliar driver's license usage (e.g., a report that the driver's license was presented as age verification in an alcohol purchase in a remote state), the person can be alerted that a fraud is underway, and can take steps to mitigate the resulting damage.
One implementation of the invention is a method of fraud prevention includes: obtaining data relating to use or presentment of a person's identification credential in first and second different contexts; analyzing the data for evidence of suspicious usage based on at least predetermined criteria; and if there is evidence of suspicious usage, notifying the person of such suspicious usage.
Another implementation of the invention is a method of operating a data repository including: storing data relating to use or presentment of a person's identification credential in first and second different contexts; analyzing the data for evidence of fraudulent usage based on at least predetermined criteria; and if there is evidence of fraudulent usage, notifying the person to the fraudulent usage.
Still another implementation of the invention is a method including: obtaining information from a government-issued identification document for a person, the information initially gathered from the government-issued identification document during presentation at a first location; providing the information to a data center or data repository; and providing a notification to the person concerning said presentation, the notification including data identifying the first location.
The foregoing and other features, implementations and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.